The Legend of Spyro: Truth of Convexity
by Shining-Vesperia
Summary: Two purple dragons alone and shunned by all but when a new evil rises and their the only ones that can stop it. Will they suceed or fail? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: Truth of Convexity

"STOP…!!!! THEIF…!" An infuriated dragon yelled as a small purple dragon ran down the street, his purple eyes wide with terror. He ran and ran with a large brown dragon in hot pursuit. "Get back here you little whelp!" He continued to run until he saw the front gate. "Close the gate!!!!" the large brown dragon yelled and instantly a large stone door that gradually descended as time went on. The young dragon's eyes widened as he picked up his pace. When he was about three feet away from the door the purple dragon slid on his side into the opening tail first but before he kept going he reached back out to grab the backpack he dropped, just in the nick of time before the door closed with a heavy thud. There was outraged roar from the other side of the door and the purple dragon sighed in relief and continued his trek.

He walked outside of town and took one last glance back at it before he ran down the trail. As he was walking he went to a small lake to take a drink. As he drank he looked at his reflection. He had purple scales with a bright gold underbelly that seem to glint with a faint metal sheen, horns and spines that ran down his back. Golden horns lied on his head that curved as they went higher with golden fin-scales running in between them. His shiny ivory claws glinting in the waning light of the sunset. On his neck was a silver band that seemed to be there forever with a sapphire in the middle. He stood on his hind legs and snapped his wings out and looked over the dark orange membrane. They were too small to carry him in real flight so for the moment all he could do was glide. 'Why did I have to be purple?' He thought to him-self. 'No one wants a dragon like us just because of the color of our scales.' He sighed as he turned and walked down the path.

He walked for a good few hours until he came across the totem that he used as a marker to find his way home. He walked for a few more minutes until he reached a small hill with an opening in the center. He broke into a jog as he came near and entered. "I'm back." He called into the cave. As he entered deeper a soft feminine voice called back.

"Hey bro…," said the fairly weak voice. Inside the cave was another purple dragon with the same purple orbs of the other. She had light purple scales and light pink wings with a small white blade protruding from each of them. Two large straight horns that shine like polished silver protrude from the top of her head with two far shorter horns in between them. A large pink bony crest runs from her brow to the middle of her neck. Just like her bother, she too had a silver band around her neck but it had a ruby in the middle. An arrowhead shaped tail blade that seem to throw a pink flash whenever it moved. She actually had a slender figure like most dragoness do but with a little more muscle due to the hard life she lives. She gave a weak smile to her brother who smiled back.

"Hey Amethyst, how are you doing?" he asked gently. She groaned in reply.

"No better than the last time you asked." She said with a weak chuckle. "So how'd it go Spyro?" He shook his head.

"I had to steal again; they wouldn't hire me to do anything."

"Because of your color..." She interjected. He solemnly nodded. They had been living like this for the past six years, constantly stealing to survive and trying to find some kind of employment to support them. But no one would associate with them just because they were purple. Ever since their parents died when Spyro was three years old and Amethyst was two years. They lived in caves and constantly had to move every few weeks because of what they do to survive.

Spyro sighed as he rested the bag on the floor and rummaged through it. He took out a small canister that had a few pills in it and hobbled over to his sister. "Here I got you some more medicine." He took a pill out and placed it in her mouth, where she proceeded to chew and swallow. He rested his wing on her forehead and let out a sigh of relief as her temperature went down. For a few weeks Amethyst had stomach pains and massive spikes in temperature. Every now and then she would have a headache but they only lasted for a few days. This all confused his but he was able to snatch a medicine for them.

"Thanks Spy…" she said with a little more energy. He smiled down at her and went over to the bag again. He then took out a few pieces of bread, some herbs and water. He placed the herbs in a bowl shaped rock and mixed them with the water. He then took a deep breath and blew a steady stream of fire below it to heat it up. Amethyst watched her brother intently, wanting to learn how to breathed fire as well. A couple of years ago Spyro first breathe fire when they were attacked by a horde of gnorks. They capture her and tried to take her away until Spyro saved her by shocking her, the gnorks and himself by breathing a blazing inferno from his mouth roasting them alive. Ever since that day he's been practicing how to control it and manipulate it with little success.

'I wonder when Spyro will teach me how to do that.' She thought. 'I mean I'm old enough to, so why won't he teach me?' Such questions filled her head as she continued to watch him. He finally thought that it was warm enough and mixed it around with his claw. He then walked over to Amethyst and told her to drink. She did as such, opening her mouth to let the warm liquid flow down her throat and into her stomach. After pouring about half of the herb tea into her mouth he rested it on the floor and went and broke the bread in half and brought the bag with him.

He laid down next to her and draped his wing over her back to keep her warm as he placed the bag in front of him. Apparently he swiped quite a load of berries for them to last at least 'til the morning. They ate in silence, just enjoying one another's presence until they fell asleep, praying and hoping for a better tomorrow

----------------------------------------

The sun rose over the settlement coming to rest inside the cave where Spyro and Amethyst slept, huddled together to retain warmth. Amethyst woke up with a big yawn, showing all of her canines. She felt a heck of a lot better now, her sickness seem to have just left her like that. She gave a stretch and looked down at her brother for a moment and watched him sleep, seeing how peaceful he looked. This actually had been the most peaceful she has ever seen him since their parents died. It was a sad day; they were just walking around the forest with the children on their back. Suddenly a group of apes jumped out of the bushes and attacked. They did their best to ward them off and protect themselves until another dragon came. They thought he was there to help and continued holding their own. That is… until he attacked them. He killed them quickly and without mercy and cast their bodies aside as if they were mere ragdolls. He slowly approached the children, hoping to kill them both but was stopped by a bright blast of light. He flew off and their mother and father walked to them but collapsed when they got near. She could still remember the last words they said to them. A tear fell as she recalled the memory.

"Spyro, Amethyst my children be strong for we will always be watching." said their mother.

"Draw strength from each other and follow your heart, it will never fail you." With that their father fell to the floor, dead.

"My children, do not fight for revenge but for the safety of those you love, make this promise to me."

"We promise mom." Amethyst said as she came back to reality. She finally realized she had tears streaming down her face and she buried her head in Spyro's side and cried softly. The young purple dragon awoke to this and saw what was happening.

"Hey Ame…," He whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

"I miss mom and dad." She cried.

"I miss them too Ame."

"Why did that dragon have to do it? Why?" She shouted, pounding her fist on the floor. Spyro sighed and wrapped his wings around her to comfort her.

"Ame if it weren't for them we wouldn't be here right now. I think they wanted us to live and be happy…"

"But we're not happy…!" She loudly interjected, still crying in his side. "Nobody wants us because we're not normal. We don't have blue or green or any other regular color scales, we're purple. We just want to live a normal life but we can't. Why? Because we have to steal just to survive and we have to keep moving to avoid being seen and killed. Why couldn't we…" Spyro shushed her with a paw and looked at her sternly.

"Listen to me Amethyst… granted we can't live a normal life because we're orphans and because we're purple but that doesn't mean we should give up on life. We do what we do to survive, not for our own selfish reasons. I know that we move a lot but due to whatever happening out there we have to. Now let's go we gotta keep going." He finally stood up and walk towards the back pack. He placed it on his back and warmed up the last of the tea from last night. He gave it to Amethyst and she drank the rest. They then proceeded to walk out of the cave and start their trek to who ever knows where.

**Hey all this Shadow or Shade193 but call me Shadow. Anyways this is my first fanfic on FF so I want the flat out truth. Also I would like to thank my writing mentors Iceflame1019 from DA and Slasher EclipseSight on FF for all their encouragement and advice. **

**Spyro belongs to Sierra and Amethyst belongs to Slasher EclipseSight.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Amethyst, one more time." the two dragons started to circle each other as they searched for an opening. They have been on their journey for about two days and Amethyst asked Spyro if they could do a little sparring practice. She mostly wanted to do this so she could unlock her fire abilities and Spyro knew this and agreed, hoping to help her out. So far the score was 2:1 with Spyro in the lead. But Amethyst was determined to catch up. Spyro was the first to make a move and lunged. Amethyst quickly rolled to the side and avoided the attack and charged, her head colliding with his side.

He staggered back a bit and looked up just in time to see Amethyst pounce on him, pinning him to the floor. He kicked her of with his hind legs and rolled back onto his feet. He then jumped up and unleashed a wave of fire. Amethyst dodged the attack by jumping to the side and lunged, tackling Spyro out of the air. They rolled around for a while until Spyro pinned his sister to the floor. She struggled for a while until just about out of nowhere she unleashed a wave of…_pink fire? _

Spyro yelped as he was partially engulfed and fell on his back. Before he could recover Amethyst pounced on him. "Ha…" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I got you…" Spyro tried a few times to remove her but it was no use.

"Ok, Ok you got me, can I get up now?" the purple dragoness smiled sweetly and released her brother from her hold. She trotted away triumphantly like she always does when she wins a fight, her head held high and a big smile on her face. Spyro smiled as he got to his feet as his sister started blowing random tufts of flame in the air. "Congratulations Ame," she stopped and looked at him with the widest smile he ever saw her make. It caused him to inwardly smile to himself. "Well Amethyst you have finally learned to use fire, what are you going to do next?" he joked in an 'announcer' type voice.

"Cut it out Spy," she giggled. "Come on we gotta keep moving. You said there was a town not too far from here, right?"

"Yeah, just a about a mile or so," he replied. "Think you can make it?" She nodded. Spyro grabbed their bag and started off towards the new town, where hopefully they can start a life.

* * *

Meanwhile a large dragoness was taking a walk outside in a large, dense forest. Her bright green scales seem to sparkle whenever the sun hit them. She had three ivory horns lined around her head and curved towards her back. She breathed in the fresh morning air and sighed deeply. It was beautiful, for now. _'How long must this go on?'_ she pondered to herself. She continued her walk through the forest until she spotted a group of dragons, around the age of nine and ten were just hanging out at the Settlement gates. Something then caught her eye; she looked over and saw a flash of purple. _'Could it be?' _She rushed deeper into the Settlement as she pondered this some more.

* * *

"Spyro, hurry up." Amethyst shouted to her brother. Spyro was now practically trudging, feeling extremely exhausted. "Come on Spy, we're almost there."

"Alright, alright, keep your tail on." The purple dragon went into a light jog as more of their destination became clear. He finally reached the purple dragoness who seemed to be growing impatient.

"Took you long enough," was all she said before she started trotting off again. He sighed heavily as he continued his trek. After about thirty minutes, they finally reached their destination and the large wooden gates opened. When they got inside they saw several huts that they figured served as houses and a larger hut that had creatures of all different shapes and sizes entering and exiting. It was actually a simple yet beautiful place. The whole village looked peaceful, as if no one had a care in the world.

A red dragon by the gate spotted them and pointed them out to his friends. They casually walked over to the purple duo, who was too busy admiring the Settlement. They snapped out of their observations as one of them cleared his throat. "Well, boys look what we have here," the red dragon said. He was a blood red color with bright red eyes that shone with arrogance. He had two black horns that jutted straight from his head and an underbelly the same color. His build was like Spyro's but the purple dragon's had a bit more muscle. "Two purple dragons have just entered in the Settlement."

Spyro felt something was wrong here but he shrugged it off as paranoia and smiled at the dragon. "Hi my name's Spyro and this is my sister Amethyst." He greeted as he gestured toward the purple dragoness who ducked her head in greeting. The red dragon however just snorted, earning questionable looks from the two dragons.

"Well boys I think we should give these guys a proper greeting." He suddenly lunged foraward and struck Spyro in the face, sending him to the ground. From there the others joined in and one slashed Amethyst across the face. She cried out in pain and retaliated with a blast of pink flames. Her assailants backed off a bit, considering that some were ice and earth dragons. They quickly continued their assault as the purple dragoness tried her best to fend them off.

Meanwhile, Spyro was dodging swipe after swipe from the red dragon. Each blow got faster and faster as time went on until his paws seemed to be a blur. The purple dragon couldn't escape the merciless onslaught and was struck repeatedly. Although the hits weren't hard enough to do extreme damage it still hurt like heck. Spyro was ten struck in the face by a red tail and slid a few feet before stop on his back.

Amethyst wasn't doing any better. Left, right and center the others kept on coming and they were pummeling her with paws, tails, claws, even wings. After a few minutes of this the group backed off and saw the crumpled and beaten dragoness on the floor. Smiling at their work, they turned to see Spyro getting back up and the red dragon charge straight into him, knocking him back on the floor. Figuring the dragoness couldn't fight anymore they charged at the purple dragon, while he was occupied.

Spyro quickly turned around, just in time to see one of the dragons jump on him, pinning him to the floor. That was when the others; Scorch included; started attacking him while he lays helpless to defend himself. When he finally passed out from the excruciating pain, they turned and left, not caring about what they did.

The two dragons laid there, caving in to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

The light green dragoness ran towards the Settlement gates as fast as her legs could take her, worrying for the sake of the new dragons. She dodged and weaved through the trees of the forest, panting for breath with each thundering step. At last she reached the gates to see the two dragons on the floor, all beaten and unconscious. She acted fast and quickly picked them up and hurriedly carried them back to her cave. _'Hang in there young ones,' _she thought. _'I'll take care of you.'_

**Spyro belongs to Sierra **

**Amethyst belongs to Slasher EclipseSight.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was horrible. The pain, the pain that was felt everywhere. At first it felt manageable but now it was beyond comprehension. The look on their faces were burned into the very recesses if their minds. The one thing they wished they could have stopped, the look of his face as he murdered them. It was too much, their physical and emotional pain overwhelmed them._

_A black dragon laughed at the fallen dragons before him. He licked the blood off his tail blade with a look of glee on his face. He turned his attention to the two cowering dragons huddled in the corner, Spyro and Amethyst. HE made his way over to them as they tried their best to back away from him but only succeeding in cornering themselves. Now they were between the rocky outcrop and the murder. He raised his tail blade above the two hatchlings, who squealed in flight. He brought his tail down, it cut through the air without a sound and closing in on the helpless children then it pierced their necks…_

* * *

"NO…" Spyro yelled with a start as he jolted from his sleep, looking around wildly for the black dragon. Realizing it was only a dream he sighed and rested his head back on a…_pillow?_ He looked down at the pillow in cofusion. _What the I thought We were by the gate? _That's when he suddenly remembered… _Amethyst! _Spyro looked around for abit and noted that he was inside a cave with a small fire in the center. In the other side of the fire was the purple dragoness, her left paw wrapped in a bandage and another on her side.

He tried to go over to her but he yelled in pain as his body collapsed. It was then he noticed that his whole torso was wrapped in bandages as well as his left eye. "What the heck happened?" He groaned.

"You were ambushed by Scorch and his friends." A voice said form the entrance of the cave. Spyro's head snapped around and saw a green dragoness standing there with two sheep on her back and one in her tail. "You should consider yourselves lucky. I happened to be walking by and saw you both and treated your wounds. My name is Vile." She introduced herself as she placed the sheep in front of the fire and proceeded to remove the wool from the carcass.

"Why did you help us?" He asked. The green dragoness, Vile , laughed as if a mother was correcting a child, which was weird but not unwelcome.

"Why child, I couldn't leave you out there to die now could I?" She replied with a gentle smile and a small glance. Spyro looked at her strangely. She sighed but still kept her smile as she placed the sheep near the fire to let it cook. She turned to the small hatchling. "In other words, I didn't have the heart to let you die, apparently everyone else doesn't care do they?" He shook his head sadly as he took a small glance at Amethyst.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked suddenly. She glanced over to the purple dragoness as she slept peacefully.

"She should be fine after a good night's rest. Here you go." She brought a cook sheep over to Spyro and dropped it at his feet. He sniffed it cautiously but as soon as the smell of meat hit his nostrils his stomach growled loudly and started devouring on his meal. The dragoness gave a low worried growl as she watched the hatchling rip the sheep to shreds as if he hadn't had a meal in years. She briefly wondered if he even had a good home cooked meal in his life but just by looking at him tear through the meat at such a rapid pace answered that question for her.

Spyro let out a small burp as he finished eating and suddenly felt his eye lids grow heavy. He curled up and promptly fell asleep. Vile looked at the sleeping dragon worriedly, wondering what could have happened to him to make him like this? _The poor dear. _It was then that Amethyst began to stir. She tossed and turned for a while, obviously having a nightmare.

"No…" she mumbled in her sleep. "Mom… Dad… Don't go…" She repeated over and over until suddenly she blotled upright with a loud- "No!" Of course her injuries suddenly sent a wave of pain through her body and sent her back to the floor, groaning in agony.

"Don't strain your self." Vile cooed softly. Amethyst started and whipped around but once again fell due to her injuries. "Please save your strength, you need your rest." Amethyst shrank away from her slightly and glanced over to her brother and saw him laying on the ground in bandages.

"Spyro…!" she called but got no response. She called him again but he remained motionless. Suddenly fearing the worst, she turned her head to Vile and shouted, "What did you do to him?" A surprised look cam across the green dragoness's face as she heard the tone of her voice, especially form one so young.

"Peace young one for I have not harmed your friend. I treated your wounds." Amethyst looked herself over and saw the bandages for the first time. Suddenly feeling a bit sheepish, she apologized but Vile just shrugged it off. "It's quite alright, after all you did wake up to a stranger's cave so I don't blame you."

Amethyst relaxed herself and walked closer to the fire causing her scales to shimmer lightly. "My, what beautiful scales you have, how do you get them to do that?" Vile asked.

"Amethyst blushed lightly but replied, "They always do that, I'm not sure what causes them but I find it to be pretty weird. Spyro's scales can do it to but not as often." Vile nodded understandingly and coaxed the little dragoness towards the sheep she set down. As the smell of food hit the dragoness's nostrils her mouth watered and her stomach growled. Wasting no time, she pounced on the meal and practically tore it to pieces in the same manner as her brother. Vile watched Amethyst eat until she was done and then, like Spyro, she curled up and fell asleep.

The green dragoness shook her head sadly as she gently picked up Amethyst and put her next to her brother. She then proceeded to curl around them protectively and shrouded them with her wing. How could anyone be so cruel to these two? Why would anyone just shun them at all? Although they weren't her children she felt connected to them. As if they were of her flesh and blood. _Maybe I should adopt them and raise them as my own? _ With that last thought, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, feeling the two hatchlings snuggle up closer to her warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro groaned as the sunlight hit him in the face as its rays began to peak into the cave. He didn't have to move much for just a simple shift of his head and he was in shade once more. He felt something on his side and, in his tired mind, snuggled against it. He felt content, the most content he felt in a long time. It reminded him of one thing and one thing only. The only thing that made him feel happy. "Mama…"

* * *

Vile stared at the two hatchlings; she was curled around as if they were her own. She smiled down upon them warmly as she nuzzled both of them. She felt Spyro snuggle against her side and her smile only widened. "Mama…" she heard him speak. He sighed as his body relaxed again, her body heat causing him to purr. Her heart melted as he displayed this much affection towards someone he only met the day before but it wasn't unwelcome.

_Poor children, ancestors know what they've been through and yet they are so young. _She thought to herself as she felt Amethyst repeat her brother's actions. _Awww. _Just the sight of the two drakes made her want nothing more than to curl up and fall back asleep but she resisted and slowly rose to her feet. She faintly heard Spyro and Amethyst whimper at the loss of warmth, but purred softly as she nuzzled them. "Don't worry, I'll be right back" she whispered, soothingly to them. She smiled at them as their lips curled into a content smile.

The green dragoness quietly padded out of the cave in search of something to eat. She didn't know why but she felt as if she needed to take care of them. The overwhelming urge to keep them safe was by far the greatest emotion she felt in a long time, a very long time. She sighed as she remembered that day but pushed it to the back of her mind to keep from getting too emotional. She quickly ducked out of sight as she saw a flock of sheep grazing at the grass almost uncaringly. She hunkered low to the floor as she prepared to pounce.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave, the two small hatchlings were just waking up from the lack of warmth and security. Spyro was the first to come to. He yawned expansively as he stretched his legs. "Wow," he said. "That was the best sleep I had in years."

"You're telling me." A voice said beside him. He turned and saw Amethyst mimicking his morning action. "You're not the one who is always crying yourself to sleep." Spyro chuckled as he gave her a comforting nuzzle.

"Well you know Mom and Dad wouldn't want us crying over them forever. Like I told you before, they would want us to be happy, no matter what people think about us." Spyro smiled at her and she returned it but then her stomach, quite literally, roared.

"Uh no to be a pest but do we have any more food?"

"No those dragons took my bag after the finished beating the mess out of us." He growled that seemed to worry his sister. "But hey what are you gonna do? I'm gonna try and see if I can swipe us some food from the town. Stay here and out of sight." With that he dashed out if the cave towards the town. Amethyst felt something nagging at the back of her head, as if she forgot something.

"Oh right," she looked around for the green dragoness that tended their wounds. Apparently she left and she hung her head, suddenly feeling saddened. _Wait, why am I sad? _She thought_ I should have seen this coming. No one wants us. Why can't they…_

"Spyro, Amethyst, are you two awake?" A voice called out bringing the young dragoness form her thoughts. She looked up just in time to see the green dragoness walk in with 3 sheep on her back. No doubt for all three of them.

"Ah I see you're awake, here you go." She dropped the sheep in front of her and rested the other two down beside her. She then arranged a group of sticks to get a fire going. Grabbing two rocks she then proceeded to get a spark of so but no such luck.

"Here," Amethyst breathed her pink flames and the wood instantly caught fire, a pink fire of course. Vile looked at her in amazement.

_So young and already breathing elements, could they be…? _She decided she'll worry about that later. "So where is your brother?" The purple dragoness's eyes widened as she bolted upright.

"Oh crap, he went to go get me him food."

"And that's bad why?" Amethyst shook her head franticly.

"No you don't understand in order to survive he usually steals food for both of us." Vile's eyes widened as she bolted out the cave and headed toward the town at break neck speed. Amethyst had trouble keeping up with her, due to their mass differences in size, but she managed.

* * *

Mean while, in the town Spyro was just browsing through the food market, glancing at anything that looked good. Dragons, moles and cheetah were shout sales, and advertising all types of items from food to jewelry. The purple dragon looked around and stopped next to a stall that was selling meat. _Hmmm… maybe a little more meat. Last night's was pretty good. _He looked at the stall idly as if browsing the various types of meat, even though he didn't care. When the merchant wasn't looking, he quickly swiped up a few pieces and made a dash for it. A few seconds later he heard the merchant yell.

"Stop thief!!!!" Spyro bobbed and weaved through several dragons that tried to subdue him but were either too big or too slow for his erratic movements. He saw the gate. He was closing in on it. He was almost home free. But then he was caught by the tail. He yelped as his tail was grabbed and fell flat on his face, dropping the selections he swiped.

He turned and growled at the dragon that caught him. A large green dragon with ram-like horns had his massive paw clasped on the ground, preventing him from escaping. The dragon seemed to be extremely battle worn as his chest had several scars and indents that were a darker shade of brown on his tan underbelly. His wings were also a darker shade of brown and had several battle tears in them. His long tail ended in a mace like ball that could easily kill the young dragon in a heartbeat. "Hmm… I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" His voice was a deep baritone voice that seemed to shake the earth itself.

"What's it to you?" he growled back. He yelped briefly as he was all of a sudden lifted by his tail to eye level with the dragon holding him captive, large forest green eyes staring at him humurously.

"And a feisty one too," he chuckled; only making Spyro struggled more.

"Lemme go," he tried squirming, clawing, biting but nothing seemed to budge the old dragon's grip. Eventually he tired himself out and just simply hung there.

"You done?" he asked, highly amused. Spyro thought for a few seconds before finally getting an idea. He smirked briefly, earning him a confused look. "Still got some more in ya?" Spyro's smirk remained as he felt his insides warm and then without warning he spewed a large sheet of fire from his mouth causing the old dragon to roar in surprise and release his grip. Spyro fell head first and was disoriented for only a second before he tried to make a break for it. But again was restricted by the merchant dragon.

"Aha I got you now."

"Let me go now." he spewed another flame but the dragon just shifted his head to evade it. Spyro struggled for a while but felling the adrenaline rush wear off and the fatigue his fire brought him his movements slowed down until he was still again, panting for breath.

"Now then, Terrador, what do you want to do with this little brat." The dragon asked the other. The green dragon, Terrador, slowly stood to his feet. The flames didn't seem to touch him as his scales still remained the forest green instead the charcoal black that fire usually brought.

_Such power, from some on so young. Even Ignitus can't compare to him. _He thought as he looked at the young one, who was glaring at him. "Well,"

"Wait!!!" A female voice cried out. Terrador looked toward the gate as Vile came dashing through it. "Don't hurt him. I'll pay for whatever he took. The three dragons looked at each other in surprise and they glanced between each other and Spyro shrugged as best as he could in the grasp he was in. Just then another dragon was walking into the gate and promptly collapsed as soon as she did.

"Amethyst!" Spyro called and somehow slipped out of the dragon's grasp. He dashed over to his sister and nuzzled her worriedly. She smiled weakly and returned the affection.

"At least you're not in jail, again." she said jokingly.

"Oh shut up. I busted out, didn't I?"

"Yeah after twenty attempts."

"Awww forget it." he continued to nuzzle her while the adults watched.

"You see, they were just trying to survive. They lived a hard enough life. Don't make it any harder for them." Terrador was apparently deep in thought as he stared at the two hatchlings. Spyro glared right back at him as he hunched over his sister.

"Well now, seeing how there is no true harm done," he boomed, brushing of his scales. "I suppose I could let him go."

"What!!" The other dragon exclaimed. "But Terrador, surely you can't…"

"However," the green dragon spoke once more, silencing his cohort. "I would like you to bring him to the temple for a meeting with the other guardians."

"Of course Terrador," Vile replied in relief. "When will the meeting take place?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"We'll be there." The green dragoon nodded and turned to leave with the merchant. As he was leaving, he glared in Spyro's direction, which the young dragon returned with even greater intensity. As soon as they were out of earshot, Vile quickly turned and glared at Spyro in disappointment.

"We're going to have a little talk later." Spyro shrunk away under her gaze as her bright green eyes bore into him. She started to walk away and the young dragon hunched lower as she passed him. Amethyst looked at Spyro with a worried glance before she started to follow her. Reluctantly, Spyro followed suit.

Thinking of all the possible things that she could do, or say Spyro was beginning to get worried. She was almost three times his size and could easily crush him under the weight of her paw. Her claws could easily shred him to pieces and…just about anything could happen. While he was too busy in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that they reached the cave until Vile spoke.

"Amethyst, go inside. I'm going to have a talk with your brother." Spyro gulped nervously as he began to slightly tremble. He watched as his sister walked in with her head low as she glanced at him with sorrowful expression. When she was hidden inside if the walls of the cave did the green dragoness turn back to the young hatchling and his trembling intensified. "Ok, Spyro let's talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"That still doesn't give the right to steal!" Spyro by now was about 5 feet away from the angry dragoness, huddled low to the ground. "Don't you know that stealing is wrong? You could have ended up in prison… or worse." Spyro whimpered quite loudly as he folded his little wings over his head and curled in a tight ball, as if trying to hide himself from her. She sighed as she walked up beside him. He must have heard her footsteps because he curled up tighter and whimpered again. She bumped him with the tip of her muzzle and he looked up with glistening eyes as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"Spyro," she sighed. "You must know that stealing is wrong, no matter how you look at it, even if it is for survival." Spyro only nodded his head ever so slightly as he diverted his attention to the ground. She sighed again as she nuzzled him softly. "Come, there is something I want to tell the both of you." The purple dragon's expression didn't change as he slowly followed her to the cave.

As they walked inside, Amethyst was just laying by the fire next to two black figures. Vile sighed, well, there goes breakfast. She gestured for Amethyst to sit in front of her, which she did hastily, incase the green dragoness was still angry. She sat next to her brother, who didn't as much as glance at her. "Now then," she started, getting the hatchlings' attention. "Spyro, Amethyst, how long have you been living on your own?"

"Uhhh about six years," Amethyst replied. "Why?" Where was she going with this?

"Why were you on your own? Did your parents abandon you?" Spyro's head shot up in complete shock but it quickly turned into a small growl.

"No," he replied. "If you must know they were murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Everything was silent for a few minutes; the only sound was the whistle of the wind and the fizzing of the dying fire. She finally looked at the purple duet and sighed at their depressed expressions. "Spyro, Amethyst, how would you like to live with me?" The two dragons looked up at her, shock radiating from their faces.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked, as she was the first to recover.

"I mean I would like to adopt you both and raise you as my own. Would you like that?"

"We don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, but there are going to be a few rules." They looked at her questioningly. "Spyro, no more stealing, no matter what it is, okay?" The young dragon nodded. "And Amethyst, try to keep your brother out of trouble."

"Hey, I resent that." The purple dragon pouted, getting everyone to laugh.

"So," Vile started after they recovered. "Would you like to stay here?" The two hatchlings looked at each other first before, with excited laughter, they tackled the great dragoness to the ground. Surprised by the sudden emotion, Vile yelped briefly before she fell to the ground with the two dragons giggling childishly. After recovering from the initial shock, Vile added her own laughter to moment and rolled over so the hatchlings slid off her.

Spyro and Amethyst never felt so happy in their entire life on the streets. After all the scowls and the snide remarks from almost every dragon they met in their short life, Vile had been by far the kindest and most understanding. It reminded them of their mother, oh how they missed her, but they wouldn't want them to mourn their deaths, instead live their lives happily. They started to nuzzle against the large green dragoness until she finally sat up, causing them to fall on their sides with a small 'oof'.

"Come now; let's get something to eat now seeing as our breakfast was… over-cooked." With small squeaks of excitement they rushed out the cave mouth. Vile laughed to herself as she followed them. Once outside, she saw them hunched over playfully with their tails wagging from side to side. "Come on lets go." The green dragoness said as she started deeper into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the small town a large building stood in center, shadowing every other building there. Terrador was now walking towards that building, deep in thought. That young dragon's flame was… amazing, had he been in full range of the attack surely he would have been severely injured. _I should talk to Ignitus about that. _He thought. He walked through the gates of the building, pausing his thoughts to greet the guards on his way in. There he climbed a few flights of stone stairs. The staircase was quite hollow; as it ascended it swirled around the building, like a Chinese staircase. On the side opposite from the wall the stairs were lined with columns that gave you a nice view of the town as you went higher.

Once at the top of the stairs he was greeted by another dragon. He was an electric yellow dragon with a purple-grey underbelly. He had immense yellow wings with purple edges folded on his back. The end of his tail that swooshed behind him resembled a tuning fork, the two-bladed edges tapping the floor and sending up sparks. On both of his shoulders were three purplish fins, two similar ones on both his cheeks, and a line of the fins traveled down his spine to his tail. Two horns curled back over his head, their tips twirling upwards, and a pair of energetic yellow eyes to go with it. "Ah, Terrador, Marvelous to see you. Ignitus has assembled a meeting visa via the newly acquired students." He spoke in rapid succession, which sometimes amazed Terrador how he can speak so quickly without stumbling over his words most of the time. Although he does sometimes speak faster than his mind can process.

"I see," Terrador grunted. "It's good to see you too Volteer. I'll check in with Ignitus shortly." As the large dragon started to walk off the yellow dragon, Volteer, popped up by his side.

"I say, Terrador, by my analysis you seemed have engaged your-self in battle. Who might I ask gave you that?" He asked, pointing to a small burn mark on his right foreleg.

"Oh this, I found a most peculiar dragon while I was in the market place. I'm going to talk to Ignitus about him as soon as we meet." Volteer nodded energetically before disappearing down the hall. Terrador sighed as he continued in the opposite direction of his friend. He rounded a corner and admired the architecture of the building for a second before entering a large stone door adorned with symbols of a mountain, an ice shard, a thunderbolt and a furnace, the four elements.

Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of two dragons conversing. They turned their heads as they heard the stone door slide open and greeted him. "Greetings Terrador, what brings you here old chap?" An ice blue dragon with a deep purple chest plate said. He was skinny and his large purple wings that sparkled like crystals. All along his back and even on his sides were sharp points that looked like icicles; his tail ended with a bunch of the icicles appendages. He had icy-blue eyes and two horns shooting out straight behind his skull, in between the horns were purple fins that lined down his neck, but didn't become smaller. He spoke in a proud, almost snobbish type voice as if he were raised by the old English.

"Yes, it is quite a surprise to see you hear, old friend. What can we do for you?" The other dragon, a fire-orange dragon, implied. He had a golden underbelly that was also worn from battle but not as badly as the earth guardian's. His voice was soft but firm with years of wisdom behind it. Terrador made a mental note that his horns were similar to the young dragon he saw earlier. In fact, their entire facial structure was alike. "Is something bothering you?" He asked as he noticed that the green dragon was staring.

"No not at all." He stated firmly. "Cyril, could you give me and Ignitus a few moments? I must discuss something with him in private." The ice blue dragon, Cyril, nodded his head understandingly before he left the room. Upon hearing the door slide shut, the great dragon turned his attention to Ignitus.

"What troubles you Terrador?" Ignitus asked.

"Ignitus today I saw a dragon hatchling."

"That is all, Terrador that surely isn't…"

"It wasn't an ordinary hatchling Ignitus, this hatchling was purple…" Ignitus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Purple you say? _Hmmm_." Ignitus lowered his head in thought.

"Yes Ignitus and his fire abilities is one of the strongest I've seen. Even stronger than yours old friend." This made Ignitus look up in shock before lowering his head once again.

"I must say a purple dragon is born only once every ten generations, so I find it strange how one just suddenly appears. Especially since one was hatched earlier." The old dragon's voice became quiet as he stared at the stone floor.

"There was nothing that could be done for him. He gave us no choice." Terrador said, putting a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder. "Anyways, you remember Vile don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Ignitus chuckled lightly.

"Well she's ringing the young dragon in tomorrow at noon, to discuss what we're going to do about him." Ignitus nodded and something flashed in Terrador's mind. "Ignitus, is it possible to have more than one purple dragon at the same time?" Ignitus narrowed his eyes again.

"Well it is likely; surely we live to an extensive age…"

"But is it possible for them both to be hatchlings?"

"That's a little too extreme." Ignitus replied. He turned away for a second. "I have a feeling something big is about to happen Terrador."

"What do you mean?" The great dragon asked walking over to his associate.

"War is breaking out." He sighed. "The apes have mobilized and are heading towards Escilia as we speak. He seems to be looking for something, but I'm not sure what it is yet?"

"A dark artifact, maybe?"

"No, all artifacts are on the other side of the realms. He's moving away from them."

"But perhaps we missed some, what if there is one hidden somewhere." Ignitus closed his eyes in thought.

"Perhaps, perhaps…" They remained there in thought for a while longer, just staring out over the magnificent sight before them. It was still high noon and the sun's light made the town sparkle in all its beauty.

"Ignitus," Terrador started, breaking the silence. "I know this is kind of a personal question but do you have any siblings left?" Ignitus only shook his head solemnly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, just something I remembered from earlier." They remained in silence until Ignitus's eyes lit up and asked Terrador to follow him. "Where are we going?" He asked as they exited the door.

"It was something I just remembered." Was the only thing he said before rounding a corner with the earth guardian in tow. After turning several corners, and many flights of stairs, they reached a stone door, no other way of describing it just a stone door with a somewhat of a key hole in the center.

"Ignitus, what is this?"

"This, old friend, is the answer to all our questions." He stood on his hind legs and felt around the wall until he found a loose stone. He quickly pulled it out to reveal a large key. He placed the key in the door's indention and it slid open. After placing the key in its hidden area he quickly went inside. The room was rather small, with a small skylight shining down on a pedestal with a scroll.

"Is that…?"

"Yes Terrador, the prophecy of the ancestors."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Vile was walking toward the town for the meeting with guardians. Spyro and Amethyst were with here, pouncing on each other happily. They even pounced on Vile's back, elicting a chuckle from the large dragoness. It was such a joy seeing the two hatchling so happy, _They can finally live good life, like their parents probably wanted them to. _She continued to walk through the town, everyone giving the two hatchlings curious or hateful glares, some even had the audacity to throw a rock at them, but they learned their lesson, courtesy of Vile. By now Amethyst was on Vile back, while Spyro was on her head, both of them giggling.

After a while longer of walking, the three finally reached the building of the guardians. The hatchlings jumped of Vile's back energetically and started to scamper up the stairs. Vile laughed again as she started up the steps. About half way up the stairs, she saw Spyro and Amethyst waiting for her with their tails wagging. As soon as she was in sight they continued up the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, the green dragoness saw the guardians staring at the duo curiously as they ran around trying to pounce one another. Vile cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The hatchlings dashed back to the large dragoness and nuzzled against her leg.

"Now then," she began. "What is it you would like to talk about Terrador?" Snapping out of his trance, the great dragon replied.

"Right. Now Vile where exactly did you find these hatchlngs."

"Right outside the gate, they were attacked by Scorch and his crew upon arrival." Ignitus growled silently.

"Excuse me a second. Scorch!!!" the fire dragon yelled down the hall.

"What!!!???"

"Get down here now." There was the sound of claws scittering against stone until the blood red dragon arrived. Upon entering, he froze as he saw the small hatchlings he beat on a few days ago. He smirked. Spyro and Amethyst growled fiercely for such small hatchlings but Vile's tail kept them from lunging at the smirking dragon.

"Oh whats the matter mommy doesn't want her precious freaks to get into trouble?" He asked tauntingly. The two hatchlings tried to lunge again but the green dragoness's tail held firm.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" Spyro snarled. Vile's tail pushed them back a few feet and stood in front of them.

"Spyro, Amethyst. Why don't you go play outside for a while? I wont be long." The purple duo glared at the red dragon but purred happily when Vile nuzzled them.

"Okay!!" they chirped before dashing down the stairs. Scorch smirk grew as he started for the stairs as well.

"Oh no you don't." Vile growled, stepping in front of him. "You caused enough trouble for one day."

"And what is an old geezer like you gonna do about it?" He growled back. The two stood there glaring at each other until Ignitus whipped the young dragon's head with his tail. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You are to sit here and remain silent until your mother arrives. When she does I'm going to have a talk with her." Scorch growled at the large dragon but reluctantly sat down in the corner. "Now then Vile," He started turning towards the dragoness. "It seems we found something interesting pertaining to the two hatchlings you found."

"What?"

"You see, as you know, once every ten generations a purple dragon is born to put his stamp on the age he is born."

"Then how is it possible for two purple dragons to be born one after the other."Vile asked confused.

"I asked the same thing," Terrador's gruff voice chimed in the conversation. "From what Ignitus told me it is impossible but we believe that if a purple dragon were to mate with another dragon then the offspring will most likely be purple."

"Yes, yes, the possibilities seems to be endless, infinite, undecipherable…."

"Volteer, now is not the time for you to be rambling on, this is important." Cyril snapped.

"Both of you cut it out, now then, Vile do you know who their parents were." She shook her head signaling 'no'. "I see." Ignitus paused for a while, pondering how to approach the situation. "Do you think they could remember what they looked like?"

"It's a possibility." Vile mused. "I'll ask them later on." The fire guardian nodded. "If that's all you wanted of me…"

"Actually there is still the matter of Spyro's punishment." Scorch, unseen by anyone, perked up upon hearing this and leaned in closer. "In a month or so, they should attend the academy here so they could learn how to defend themselves."

"But wouldn't being taught by someone they trust be more suitable?" The green dragoness questioned, indicating herself. "Apparently they had a bad experience with other dragons." She continued, remembering their hostility toward her the previous day.

"Although I have no doubt that you will make an excellent teacher for them Vile, I believe that meeting other dragons would help the, overcome that experience." Vile nodded understandingly. "Also Spyro must be watched at all times to keep him out of trouble. If he is caught stealing anything else, he will be captured and arrested." Vile nodded, she was going to see to it that his old habits were history. "Now then, now that this is settled you may return to them."

Vile bowed to them out of respect and proceeded to leave the building. _So now all I have to do is keep them out of trouble. _She thought. _That shouldn't be too hard, I mean how hard can it be to watch two small hatchlings. _A few possibilities flashed through her mind but they went ignored, dubbed as ridiculous.

Upon exiting the building she saw Amethyst in the middle of the clearing looking around. "Hey Ame, where's your brother?"

"I don't know, we were playing hide-and-seek and it was my turn and he just disappeared." Vile snorted in amusement as she sniffed around for the purple hatchling. She caught his scent over by a tree and she looked around it with a 'boo'. Unfortunately she was only greeted by air. Confused, she sniffed around the tree a fewmore times before sitting on her haunches and scratching her head with a claw, failing to notice the small figure moving around in the tree.

A tiny roar was heard a Spyro landed on Vile's muzzle. She roared in surprise and nearly tripped over her own tail as she took a few steps back. Seeing the giggling hatchling, she calmed down and started laughing with him. Not wanting to be left out, Amethyst jumped on Vile's back, causing the large dragoness to topple over with another roar of surprise. Another round of laughter was heard throughout the forest. The news from the guardians can wait, for now they should enjoy this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** ** I do not own Spyro or any other character from Sierra. Amethyst belongs to Slasher and Vile belongs to me. If none of you like this story then just don't read it. Most of this Spyro universe belongs to DarkSpyro189 on DA but some areas belong to IceFlame1019. Anyways, enjoy the chap.**

Chapter 7

The sun slowly rose above the land of the of the dragons, the dew on the grass and trees made evrthing glisten in the morning sun. The birds sung their good mornings to each other and the melody carried on throughout the forest, awakening all animals that inhibited it. Then a large, continuous sound disturbed the peace, all animal heads perked up as they strained their senses until the sound got louder. They all dashed away in panic just as soon as a large army came marching through the forest, destroying all trees that impeded their way.

The army consisted of apes that were garbed in pitch black armor, each shoulder pad rimmed in red. Nearly every ape was armed with crossbows, lances and wicked blades that curved back with weird symbols around the sharp end, almost as if each sword had a name. They continued marching until they reached about halfway into the forest and stopped. "You," a rather large ape garbed in the same armor growled, pointing to one of the soldiers. "Take a few troops and find us food, while you," he pointed to another ape, "Start getting firewood."

The chosen apes left to do their tasks as they rest began to set up their resting point. A moment later, the sound of chopping wood and a low, wailing moan was heard from all around. _The Forest of Elsira._ The General thought. _Such a foully beautiful place. Master will have a great time destroying it._ The large ape sat down and summoned a large purple crystal that seemed to radiate darkness itself, a thin wisp of a pitch black cloud was seen hovering around it.

He rested the crystal in front of him and watched as it flashed briefly before a distortion appeared above it. Two menacingly glowing yellow eyes appeared in the center but the rest of the figure was hidden in the shadows. "_**Have you reached the destination yet General Scar.**_"__ The figure said in a eerily distorted voice that never ceased to send shivers down the apes spine, though he did rather well in hiding it.

"No, not yet master but we are close by." Scar replied.

"_**Good, be sure to keep me informed on your progress. Those two have escaped me for the last time.**_"

"But my lord, aren't they your…"

"_**I am aware of that General but those two could ruin everything I have planned if they receive the proper help.**_"

"…I understand Master, it will be done."

"_**See to it that you do…**_" And with that the eyes and the distortion disappeared into the crystal once more. BY this time, the apes that were sent for supplies returned with a at least 3 rather large boars and a wagon load of fire wood.

"Start the fire, we must continue our march by nightfall."

* * *

Spyro groaned as he felt something prodding his side. In his groggy state he tried to shoo it away with his tail and paws, but when the prodding became more forceful he relented and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, he became aware that it was his foster mother, Vile, she smiled gently in satisfaction at having roused the young hatchling from his sleep. It had been a few months since the meeting with the guardians and the small family was beginning to bond. "Huh… morning Vile," he greeted through a yawn. He then looked at her slightly puzzled. "What's up?"

Vile smiled again."It's time to go to school young one." Again, she received the puzzled expression.

"What's school?"

"And why do we have to go?" another voice complained. He turned to see his sister, Amethyst, sitting down at the mouth of the cave. Outside was a beautiful view of the Settlement in the rising sun's light. About a week after the meeting, Vile discovered that the young dragons will soon out grow the cave so they went in search of a new home. They now reside in the middle of a steep mountain that overlooks the Settlement. She figured that when the younglings learn to fly effectively they will move to the summit where the largest cave resides.

"Well you have to go to meet new people and to learn new things."

"But what if they're just like that Scorch kid and his friends?" Spyro whimpered at the memory of being so brutally beaten.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are other children that are nicer than them." Vile replied soothingly causing him to relax. "Now come its almost time. Who knows maybe you'll make new friends?" Excitement suddenly filled the two hatchlings at the prospect of meeting new dragons their age and becoming friends with them. They scrambled up the large dragoness's tail onto her back causing her to laugh quietly. She began to walk towards the make-shift ledge at the entrance of the cave as the two found a more comfortable position on her back. When they stopped shifting on her back, she said. "Hold on tight." She shifted her weight so that she lazily dropped into a steep dive.

Spyro and Amethyst felt a rush as they fell towards the ground. When they were just about five feet from the ground, Vile snapped her wings open and she swooped away from the ground into a spiral with inches to spare. The purpled duo never ceased to be amazed at her control during flight. This only made the more anxious to learn how to fly. They continued on as the sun continued to rise, warming their scales and giving them the distinct feeling of freedom.

**Sorry for the late update a whole load of crap happened and I was unable to right for a while, and on top of that I had one hell of a writer's block. Then I started going to other categories to see if I can get any ideas but none really helped me, in fact it only made me want to start another fic but don't worry I plan on finishing the one I'm doing now. Anyways, thanks for being patient, please R&R and flame if you want, just know I don't give a shit about what you haters think. **

**Peace out Homedogs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** ** I do not own Spyro or any other character from Sierra. Amethyst belongs to Slasher and Vile belongs to me. If none of you like this story then just don't read it. Most of this Spyro universe belongs to DarkSpyro189 on DA but some areas belong to IceFlame1019. Anyways, enjoy the chap.**

Chapter 8

Vile lightly touched down in front of a small building where the screams of excited hatchlings can be heard, eagerly awaiting a new day of promised fun. Spyro and Amethyst nimbly slid off of the green dragoness's back and observed their surroundings. The area was large clearing, covered completely in grass and a small building resided at the beginning of it. A large bell rang loudly from on top of the building and all dragon parents ushered their children into the building. The purple twins looked up at their foster mother with questioning looks but she just smiled and followed the others inside with the confused hatchlings in tow.

Once inside, Spyro and Amethyst examined their surroundings warily, an old habit they picked up on their own for obvious reasons. The room was pretty spacious with very little furniture, just a small shelf where the students can put their items and a large table next to it with a few baskets of fruit on the top. The floor was completely covered in a thick carpet where all the hatchlings were sitting in front a large brown dragoness with a golden underbelly. Her horns curved towards her body much like a ram's but it didn't curl at the tip. "Ah, I see you have arrived," she said to the group. "Please do come in."

Looking up to the large green dragoness for confirmation, they cautiously crept forward. They could feel everyone's eyes on them as they proceeded down the row of small dragons who all stared at them curiously. As they positioned themselves in front of the group, their scales glinted a little brighter in anxiety. They looked up at Vile, who positioned herself behind them and she smiled down at them. "Now everyone, this is Spyro," the green dragoness started, pointing to said dragon. "And this is Amethyst." The two hatchlings shied away slightly from the peering eyes studying them but made no other move.

"Now, children I want you all to make them feel welcome in here, especially you Scorch." The brown dragoness said. Upon hearing the red dragon's name, Spyro did a double take and searched the room to see him sitting in a corner… with a cone shaped hat on his head. The red dragon glared at Spyro as he tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably.

After a few more introductions, Spyro and Amethyst were seated in the middle of the room. Vile gave them both a goodbye lick and told them to be on their best behavior. She then wave with her wing as she went out the door. The sound of wing beats indicated that she already left. Already they felt a little lonely but then their attention was caught when the brown dragoness addressed the class.

"Ok now class, we are all going to take a few minutes to find out more about our new students. So, I want you ask questions one at a time, okay?"

"Okay." The class resounded in unison.

For the next few minutes Spyro and Amethyst talked about themselves and answered whatever few questions that arose. After that they began their lesson for the day.

Later on in the afternoon, the brown dragoness, now known as Gaia, let the children outside for a little free time. The purple duo looked over all the hatchlings pouncing on each other than running of in the opposite direction. They cocked they're heads slightly at the strange behavior and looked at each other with questioning stares.

It was then Spyro let out a surprised yell as he was bowled over by someone. His survival instincts kicked in as he rolled over and pinned whoever attacked him. To his surprise, it was a female hatchling whose startled blue eyes looked up to his own surprised purple. She had two horns on the top of her head that jutted out from the back of her head and were a sparkling ivory color. Swirling light blue patterns adorned her shimmering white scales that originated from her sky blue underbelly and wing membranes.

After the shock of being pinned, she gave an impish smile. "I guess you got me." Spyro snapped out of his daze by shaking his head before getting off her.

"Sorry… force of habit." He said with the same smile.

"It's ok," she quickly replied with a brighter smile. "It's about time someone was finally able to pin me."

"Spyro, you ok?" Amethyst asked as she ran over to the two.

"Yeah I'm ok…"

"Whirl, where are you?" Another voice called. The purple dragon looked to the side to see another hatchling. She was the same white as the dragoness n front of him but had no patterns on her scales and had a golden underbelly and wing membrane. Four ivory horns jutted out from her head and ended in an elegant curve that seemed shimmer in the waning sunlight. Needless to say, she was very pretty for one so young. "There you are." Her voice was a like a soothing melody to one's ears that Spyro was spell bound for a quick second. Comparing it to Whirl's voice, which sound like a gentle breeze, it sounded like a perfect harmony.

"I've been looking all over for you…" She finally turned her striking yellow eyes to the purple duo but mostly on the purple dragon. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Spyro and…um…"

"Amethyst…" the purple dragoness replied. The white dragoness nodded in greeting before introducing themselves.

"As you know I'm Whirl…"

"And I'm Amber…" the yellow and white dragoness interjected.

"We're sisters…" they said in unison. That much the purple pair could see due to their unmistakable similar appearances. "You two are siblings correct?" To which the two dragons nodded.

"Can we just stop talking and go play already?" Whirl exclaimed as she bounced up and down impatiently.

"Ok, ok. You guys coming?" The purple hatchlings nodded enthusiastically as bright smiles adorned their faces. "Come on let's go." They all dashed back where all the other children were playing; ready to start making new friends.

The troops had marched for days and their destination was in sight. "Troops…Halt!" Scar's voice rang through the quiet forest. "Get into position we strike at nightfall. Remember, if you find two purple hatchlings, catch them and bring them to me. The boss has plans for them." The apes did as order and began splitting up into teams. "Soon Master, your goal will be realized."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Spyro or any other character from Sierra. Amethyst belongs to Slasher and Vile belongs to me. If none of you like this story, then just don't read it. Most of this Spyro universe belongs to DarkSpyro189 on DA but some areas belong to IceFlame1019. Anyways, enjoy the chap.**

Chapter 9

Spyro sighed sadly as they were flown back home on Vile's back. The green dragoness tilted her head slightly to glance back at the young dragons. They both had solemn expressions that seemed to just affect others around them. The jewels around their necks seemed to be glowing faintly but Vile dismissed it as the waning sunlight.

Seeing the crestfallen looks her children when she picked them up she knew something was definitely up, but she decided against prying as that would only worsen their moods. She continued flying silently, the only sound were the steady beat of her wings.

What could have caused them to become so depressed? What happened at the school? Several different scenarios played out in her head, but none of them seemed plausible. The green dragoness sighed as she glanced back at them and continued onward.

A few hours passed before they touched down inside their cave. Vile angled her back so then her children could slide down to cool floor. They remain silent as they slowly walked to a bed made of leaves. They simply plopped onto it and stared at the wall adjacent to them.

Vile watched them closely from where she was as they continued to drown in their sorrow. What could have caused this? Just this morning they were both as happy as can be and in a few hours they seemed to be devoid of life.

Finally she had enough. She quickly picked Amethyst up by the nape of her neck and Spyro with her tail. They both let out surprised squeaks at the loss of ground and struggled for a bit. The green dragoness lay on her side in a circle and dropped them both. "Now, my little ones," she started as the two looked up to her with sorrow clouded eyes. "… Tell me what's wrong?" she asked in a honey-soaked voice reserved only for them. The purple twins' gaze shifted to the floor as they remained silent. "Come now children, you mustn't keep things like this from your mother."

Silence was her only answer as the gaze remained trained on the rock floor beneath them. The motherly dragon waited in silence, nuzzling them occasionally for reassurance, trying to coax the truth out of them. Their forms began to shake as the grief slowly got to them. Their eyes clenched shut as they began to water. Placing a wing over them as they sunk to floor on their bellies, she whispered soothing words to them in that motherly tone of hers.

They finally broke down and began to sob into her side. Vile cradled them on her side, still whispering soothing words of reassurance. "It's ok, it's ok …" she continued to whisper over and over. After an hour or so, their cries quieted to small sobs, a small hiccup occurring every now and then. "Now young ones," she repeated angling their eyes to meet hers. "What troubles you?"

"Vile," Amethyst started her voice cracking. "Is it possible to have more than one power?" At this the green dragoness looked thoroughly confused. More than one breath attack? That is impossible. Every dragon only has one type of breath but more than one? Is it truly possible? Can one dragon really master more than one element?

"I-I'm...not…sure." she replied, slowly.

"Oh, but how come we have more than one?" Spyro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We were just playing with our friends when Scorch came…"

"_Well, look what we have here," the arrogant dragon spoke as he and a group of other dragons approached the four dragons. Recognizing the voice, Spyro and Amethyst whipped around growled. Scorch was leaning against they were playing under, smirking arrogantly. Beside him were a few of the dragons that beat them up a few months back. "Hey guys, does everyone one remember these losers?"_

"_Yeah, those were the ones we gave a pounding, the other day." An electric dragon sneered. Spyro growled louder as he took a step forward in front of his sister._

"_Oh look, this ones tryin to be mister big man." A blue laughed, possibly an ice dragon. "Come on you couldn't even hope to beat all of us."_

"_Wanna bet?" the purple dragon snarled. He suddenly felt a tug on his tail and he looked back. Amethyst shook her head while glaring at them. _

"_Come on bro their not worth our time." She remarked and smirked at the glares she received. "Come on lets go over there," she continued pointing towards the open field. "You guys coming?" She asked looking towards, Whirl and Amber._

"_Of course." The four dragons the started bounding towards the open field until a large rock, a very large rock hit the purple dragoness in the back of the head. She cried out in surprised and pain before she fell face first into the grass. "Amethyst!"_

"_Hey, what gives?" Amber yelled as she glared at the smirking dragon, who was tossing another rock up and down._

"_Why are you hanging out with the freaks Amber, you know what I told you about that."_

"_I am not part of your little group Scorch." _

"_Come on Amber, you know no one likes a loser."_

"_Then you must be pretty lonely." The red dragon snorted and was about to retort when a rock was thrown. Completely taken by surprise the rock collided with his muzzle and he fell back, his lackeys calling out to him in shock. Whirl looked up from Amethyst to see Scorch fall to the floor, the white twins and purple dragoness looked over to Spyro who was by now glaring at the red dragon with more anger than people thought he was capable of. _

"_So the purple weakling finally decided to fight back huh…" Scorch scoffed as he slowly got up._

"_Trust me it's not gonna be much of a fight…" the angered purple dragon replied in a voice much deeper than his own that seemed to echo all around them. It was then that black tendrils sprouted from the shadows of the sneering group and wrapped them in a tight bind._

"_What the…" He didn't get to finish as a large fireball was fired. It was by far the largest Scorch had ever seen and it was surely just as deadly. He struggled for a while but that only seemed to make it tighten around his midsection, nearly cutting off his air supply. Seeing that struggling was futile, Scorch could only watch in horror as his doom drew closer._

**Whew. To all people reading this story I apologize for such a late update but one I was procrastinating and two I lost confidence in my writing. Thanks to ViperWatcher and his encouraging words I was able to finish it. Thanks VW for checking for errors, you're the best.**

**Peace out Home Dogs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_He couldn't scream, so much terror filled his body as his death came upon him. He had heard legend of a purple dragon and what happens when they are angered but believed them to be no more than old superstition. He could now feel the intense heat of the burning juggernaut on his scales as it drew closer. But by some sheer stroke of luck, a large earth blast collided with the fireball knocking it away from its target and disappear in a flurry of embers. Spyro snapped back to reality as the attack was cancelled, causing the black tendrils to disappear in black smoke._

_Gaia dashed over to the scene, clearly she was the origin of the earth blast. "What's going on here?"_

"And after we told her what happened we got sent back inside." Amethyst continued. "Then you came to pick us up, but…" She paused as her emotions began to get the better of her so Spyro continued, already knowing what was on her mind through their mental link.

"The looks everyone gave us… and the names…" Vile listened closely, slowly realizing what was wrong. It wasn't the fact that they discovered a new power, it was what that power did to them, making them outcasts in the entire school. Slowly wrapping her wings around them, she gathered them to her side where she nuzzled them in comfort.

It seemed to work as they finally were able to speak. "They called us freaks mama, some of them even called us evil, it hurt." They both began to tear up even further as they recalled the memory, the looks of their friends and all the other hatchlings flashed through their minds continuously, almost mocking them.

"Shh…" She gently hushed the distraught duo. "It's ok, shhh…" she repeated over and over until they finally were able to look up at her with tear filled eyes. "You know what, it doesn't matter what they think about you, do you believe your evil?" Her only answer was a shake of their heads, she smiled warmly at them. "Then it's not true is it?"

"But…"

"No buts," She interrupted gently. "Not another word young dragon." She wrapped her wings tighter around them. "You are not monsters nor are you evil. It doesn't matter what other people call you, as long as you believe that you will always remain good."

The little pep talk seemed to have brighten their mood a bit as a small smile appeared on their tear-stained faces. They snuggled in closer into their adoptive mother and curled up at her side. With her wing firmly wrapped around them she laid her head down for some much needed rest. The moon was high in the night sky indicating it to be around midnight and they had school in the morning.

"Mama…" Vile looked down to the small purple hatchlings as they looked up at her with bright eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable look they gave her. "Will we always be together?"

"Of course my children.."

"Forever...?"

"Yes, forever and then some." Now reassured the two of them fell asleep rather quickly. The strain on their emotions adding to their fatigue. Vile's smile widened as she gave a loving lick to their heads as they cooed in their sleep. "Good night little ones…"

Vile was about to close her eyes again when the purple twins' story came to her mind. She has never heard of an element of that description, it seemed similar to darkness but not quite. Her brow furrowed in thought as she began to think of all the possibilities but in the end decided to check the grand library. Her eyes shifted to the hatchlings under her wing, sleeping rather peacefully. _'You two are something special. One day you will realize that.' _ And with that last thought Vile closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Are the preparations set?"

"Yes General Scar."

"Good, commence attack." The small ape bowed before rushing off to perform his duties. Scar looked into the night sky as the two moons shone luminously. _'Soon, we will find those two and Master's plans will be fulfilled.'_

**Hey all, Shadow here, sorry for the really late update but I've reached that stage of every teenagers life that they must live with or outgrow. Yes Im talking about laziness and procrastination. Well anyways, this chapter is one of my shorter ones for fillers and stuff like that so these are going to be pretty rare. **

**Also Christmas is coming up and so here is your Christmas gift. Don't worry I'll try and get the next chapter up real soon. **

**Peace out Home Dawgs.**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**WAAAAAHHHHHHHAAHAHAAAHA- I'm so sad. I am so sorry to all the people who are waiting for the next chap but due to a load of shit that's been taking up half my life and time I had a huge writers block for just this story. SO until then, this story is on Hiatus for a while. For those who want to give me ideas be sure to PM me and I might consider them. And I just might need Beta Readers, because I feel like my stories aren't good enough for all you wonderful readers. **

**Although, this story is on pause, be sure to keep a look out for a few of my newer stories that I plan to publish this Spring or Summer.**

**Here's a sneak peak at one I'm working on now:**

"_Names Ashura, Ash for short. Got it memorized?" He said as he pulled back the hood to reveal raven hair with dark green highlights and golden brown eyes._

"_Pika…"_

"_And this is Pikachu… Welcome to the World that Never Was… shocking isn't it?"_

**That's right. It's a Pokemon fanfic crossover with something else… I'm sure you already know… but I'll tell you anyways. Kingdom Hearts O.O. I know right so cool, LOL. But on a more serious note, maybe, no not really but still I have an idea of how it should go but I need your help,**

**I need to know any world that I should add to the story, it can be from any where I'm really open to suggestions.**

**I host a contest. For those of you who could guess Ash's weapon will get immediate mention throughout the story. Remember I'll need the name of the weapon, its real name. (ex. Kingdom Key, GunBlade , etc.)**

**Thank you all for bearing with me and I'll update as soon as I get rid of this writers block, who knows maybe I'll have more than one chapter to update by then. Well any ways, Ciao.**

**This is Shadow, Signing out. **


End file.
